Enterprise networks are commonly overseen at remote sites by an Information Technology (IT) administrator placed on-site to deploy and maintain the remote network's functionality, availability, and security. Means of remotely administering network functionality and availability are known, but they do not handle security adequately to maintain the posture required for high value information systems without local security administration. Assigning IT administrator resources to remote sites presents a significant cost, and security depends greatly on the particular administrator's expertise and prioritization of security. This issue can be pronounced for some organizations (e.g., DoD, Financial, Medical, Government) that may need significant networked resources at remote sites, but require high network security and data confidentiality; the issue is compounded where the remote sites may be prone to degradation, reduction, or loss of network communications.